1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic card connector, and in particular to a modularized card ejection device of an electronic card connector.
2. The Prior Art
Electronic cards, such as PCMCIA cards and memory cards, have been widely used for expanding resources of a computer. An electronic card connector is incorporated in a computer or a similar device to connect an electronic card to the computer. The electronic card connector is often equipped with a card ejection device for selectively ejecting an electronic card from the connector. Examples of card ejection devices are disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Application Nos. 83111731, 83205851, 85103753 and 86210606.
FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows a conventional electronic card connector. The electronic card connector includes a header 7 retaining contacts (not shown) therein, a metal plate 6 shielding the header 7, and a frame 8 fixed to the header 7 and comprising two opposite guide arms 5. One of the guide arms 5 defines a recess 51 for accommodating a card ejection device 4. Thus, the card ejection device 4 is integrated with the frame 8 of the connector thereby complicating the manufacturing process of the electronic card connector and prohibiting modularization of the card ejection device 4. Furthermore, the card ejection device 4 comprises a number of components requiring a large amount of space for accommodation. Therefore, the size of the frame is significantly increased.
In addition, the conventional electronic card connector is only shielded by the metal plate 6 disposed above the header 7, which may be insufficient for an electronic card connector located proximate different electronic devices since electromagnetic interference may come from all directions.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a modularized card ejection device of an electronic card connector for eliminating the problems discussed above.